Clove & Cato: When the Lightning Strikes
by thebigdog2895
Summary: DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS ARE OWNED AND RESERVED BY SUZZANE COLLINS! I OWN NOTHING! This was another request to be written. I based this off of a photo of Katniss under a lightning bolt. Its my favorite ship Clato. Please review!


Here we are. The final four. We have just taken out Thresh. Now it's just me, Cato, Katniss, and Peeta. Victory is in the air. Soon Cato and I will return home, together. Only Katniss, and Peeta stand in our way. Now, we must find them in order to break free from this horrific arena. As we start to track them down, I start to think about how there has been so much bloodshed around me that I'm scarred for life. Within the first 10 minutes of the first day, the ground surrounding the cornucopia was blanketed in a sea of mangled bodies. Some of those bodies, were people, no kids, that I killed. I robbed them of their life. I shed their blood for the sake of Cato and I. I remember when one tribute begged me,"Clove, no please. I can help you. Please don't kill me." I took his life anyway. When I came in here, I was a stone cold killer. The only reason I was heartless was because my heart was stolen by Cato a few years ago. We both were monsters, slaying everything in our path. Now, I have transformed into a new human being. I no longer have a thirst for blood. I have morphed into the exact opposite. I care. I care about human life. I don't want to take it. Its so fragile, so delicate, and so precious. I never thought that killing would torment my mind the way that it does. The high pitched screams, the desperate begging, the loss of innocence, the sounds of cracking bone, and the pools of blood overwhelm my mind with guilt, grief, and most of all, shock. I'm shocked at what I've allowed myself and Cato to do. What we have been taught is wrong, very wrong. Us children, playing soldiers, were never meant to go to war. No one should have to die for the sake of entertainment. Every human being that ever fought in these games had so much to live for. They had a life. They had a family. They had a dream. Now, its gone. They have been stripped of their own existence. They will soon be forgotten. Souls, ripped away from their owners, all because of Cato and I. All it took was a stab to the heart with my knife, or a sword piercing through a body by Cato. They never knew it was coming. No one can ever control when the lightning strikes. I swallow hard, trying to stay focused. Katniss and Peeta's time on earth must end when the lightning strikes. We are the lightning here. When we strike they will be the last lives we will ever take. The sky has mutated into an ocean of dark clouds. Lightning zooms across. The thunder booms with power. The rain pounds into us with immense force. We soon see four footprints in the deep mud. Then we see them. Katniss is already aiming for my head. Peeta has already pounced on Cato. Katniss releases her arrow. I duck just in time. I throw a knife, but she dodges it with ease. She tackles me. We become covered in a blanket of mud. The rain continues to beat down on us as we wrestle for an advantage. Eventually, I am able to get to my feet, but she soon follows. I hear a cannon go off. Thank goodness Cato is still standing. Peeta's body sinks into the mud. Katniss is shocked at first, but then she aims right for Cato. I hear a clap of thunder surround us. She releases her arrow. When the lightning strikes, I attack. I slit her throat, and she's dead. I turn to Cato to see that the arrow is lodged into his chest. He collapses. I rush to him. I then realize that we are the last two standing. I hope the game makers can come and get us before the life bleeds out of him. "Clove", he wheezes,"I'm not going to make it." "No", I demand,"You will not leave me. Not here, not now, not ever." "Clove, I love you. This was supposed to be for you." He then pulls out a small black box. When he opens it, and when the lightning strikes, I see a beautiful diamond ring take form. "Clove", he breathes, "would you grant me my final wish? Will you marry me?" "Yes", I whisper. He places it on my finger, and we kiss. We kiss with such fire, that the world fades around us. When we release his final words are, "Clove, I love you, and I'm sorry." When the lightning strikes, his body goes limp. "NO!", I scream,"You can't leave me I need you! I need you like a heart needs to beat!" It's too late. The thunder roars in anger. I will not let time determine when I die, because the only thing I love has been taken. I pull out my knife. When the lightning strikes, I slit my throat. When the lightning strikes, I'm gone.


End file.
